


Love Queen

by kimjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: Bobby selling off items to get cash and Junhoe is someone overly passionate about music and his merchandises. Good or Bad Deal?
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Love Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This was my 1st Soc Med Au and the screenshots in the beginning is a tad confusing and i changed it later. Light background was Jiwon, Dark backgroun was Junhoe. It might still be confusing so I am sorry
> 
> This would be the last time i reupload images for my AUs. if images area broken, you may head over to https://twitter.com/kimjunhoe9597/status/1151400528758231040?s=20
> 
> sadly, AO3 Version have added narratives though. I hope the next update will not affect any imagings again

Jiwon caught sight of Chanwoo and chased after that adorable bestie of his. "Yo Chanchan" Jiwon ruffled his hair and immediately Chanwoo swerve to protect his hair from further damages.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TOUCH MY HAIR" Chanwoo looks adorable when he gets angry which was why Jiwon loves teasing him.

"Help me please. I think it is time to let go of the stack of vinyls at home" Jiwon said it so thoughtlessly that it blew Chanwoo's mind.

"Hyung, I told you before, you should never let them go. You will regret it. Plus ever since the movie came out, the value of anything Queen related like quadrupled in value. So why are you letting them go?" Chanwoo wish he have the money to help Jiwon get rid of them but Chanwoo don't have the funds nor the space to store them.

"AGAIN. I am not letting them go for money. I want them to be with the right person whom will cherish them. Unlike me." Jiwon was scrolling through Facebook for a virtual market to let go of his items.

"Hyung, Twitter. Upload the tweet and make sure you apply the right hashtags. It can go viral faster and you may let them go faster." Chanwoo shook his head at this clueless dude. Great looking, smart, hot AF but so so not tech savvy.

"Sure. Help me set up my profile during lunch please? I will be indebted to you"

"Fine, Ice cream and burgers. Deal?" 

Jiwon winked at Chanwoo to seal the deal. Against Chanwoo's advice, he decided to just list them as though he was desperate for cash, Chanwoo wanted him to tell the truth to tug the heartstrings of potential buyers but Jiwon don't see the need to do so. He didn't wish to open up to anyone especially those on the web. Well Chanwoo is addicted to social media, who else should he trust if not Chanwoo but Jiwon wanted to do things his way. Impersonal and aloof.

Junhoe was casually scrolling through his timeline when he spotted SurfBoy's tweet. Junhoe was now hoping SurfBoy's desperation means cheaper deals. The damn movie did not help an avid fan like Junhoe was. The price hiked made it more pricier for someone as economical as Junhoe was. He could easily afford them but he made a promise to himself that he will never bust his wallet over merchandises.

"I don’t know Hyung. This guy have yet to reply to my DMs. What kind of desperate seller takes so long? And did you see? His account was literally created today?" Junhoe was wary yet at the same time he was desperate for the rare albums. "Look I am not teaching him what to do but this is just not right"

"Not everyone is as free as you. Rushing him could piss him off leading him to refuse to sell anything to you. How would you know if he even has the one you want? Relax. He will reply. He could have hundreds of DMs and yours could be the newest" Jinhwan the Junhoe whisperer said. Junhoe waited patiently and only receive a reply three hours after his last DM further aggravating him.

~

Jiwon was surprised the responses was this quick. He expected a day or two, not an hour or two. Yet the enquirer seems difficult to handle and Jiwon was hoping to just get it over and done with. He seems impatient and Jiwon wonder if this is a bad sign. This buyer is showing his fangs even before they actually start to deal officially. Jiwon was bombarded by questions after questions. "Damn man, seriously? I can just block you, you know, that right?" Jiwon was aware he was talking to thin air but he was desperate to let go of his frustrations

Jiwon was amazed by this dude. _Be more humble please before i lose it!_ Jiwon let out a long exhale and continued to deal with this prick against his intuitions. _Just sell it off, then you are done with him Jiwon, be patient. He is the only one from Seoul so you save on shipping, easier to let go, breathe in breathe out._ Jiwon was applying what he learnt in school to not lose his temper.

"Hyung! What is his game? I checked e-Buy and those albums are really rare! Some even going for thousands of USD. This is too fishy" Junhoe pouts as he was really torn on what to do next. Should he place an order or to ignore this dude.

"What does your instincts say" Jinhwan clearly annoyed. 

Junhoe restlessly walked around the apartment they shared, sighing every time he passed by Jinhwan. Jinhwan turns up the volume of the TV to drown out the sound of the giant baby. It will take at least an hour for Junhoe to settle down so Jinhwan decides to get out of the condo. He knows if he stays there any longer Junhoe's uncertainty will take over and he will start asking the same questions a million times over. "I need to get some groceries. Bye" Jinhwan took his keys and left before Junhoe could stop him

"HYUNG?!! He have to leave now??" Junhoe grunted in exasperation. "Should I? Should I not? Like what if he is a con man? What if the items are fake? What if...?" Junhoe started to prepare dinner without replying to SurfBoy. It will be better to answer with a clearer head and a filled tummy. Right? But he was filled with eagerness to own those. "Let's prepare dinner first, a filled stomach would clear my mind. As Junhoe heat up the pan, his hand phone vibrated. he took a glance and it was SurfBoy "What kind of ID is that? Surf Boy? What is he? 18?" Junhoe read through and now his heart is heavy with sadness. A bit angry and also sympathetic.

Junhoe despite being an anxiety ridden man, he is a sucker for sappy stories. In his heart, he was worrying if this boy needs money to tide him over since his mum left him at such a young age. Yet his mind is telling him that this boy wants money for booze or illegal activities. "Oh fug it, why not. If he is a cheat, I can just report him. If he is not, I would have done a good deed of helping an orphan out" Junhoe continued replying to the boy after turning down the heat for his omelette.

Junhoe read his DM again. '"Head for school... ya.. my instincts was right. Just a boy trying to make money. If he cheats me, I will make sure I will drag his ass across his school. I have your account number, it will be enough to lodge a police report". Feeling satisfied, Junhoe locked his mobile, turned up the heat again to prepare dinner. If this boy honours his promise, he will make sure to send extra cash so he could buy a new school bag or school shoes. "Ya Junhoe, you are such a great guy" Junhoe pat himself on his back 

~

Jiwon sat down puzzled over the buyer's text. He sold items online before but never did he experienced someone nagging so much like HIM. Jiwon dismissed it and took his mum's framed picture in his hands. "Eomma, I think I found someone who is as fanatic as you." Jiwon chuckles. "I received so many DMs and I feel like he is the most genuine. The rest were like 'Hey you have the Bohemian Rhapsody Album?' It was obvious they are just joining the bandwagon. Him? He was chiding me for selling it too cheap. That was when I knew i should let it go to him and reject the others. He seems like a prick though. I know, I know. Don't look at me like that, I know you want to keep them as heirlooms but I can't promise you my future husband would love Queen & I will not use Queen as a deciding factor for spouse selection. Plus I can just imagine how loud he will be singing along to all the songs. I miss you Ma. I love you as much as you love Queen". It was a joke between them and Jiwon wish he could hear his mum laughing at that silly joke for one last time. Jiwon placed the picture frame back on his coffee table and head in for a shower.

* * *

" ** _So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby! Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here!_** " Junhoe sang at the top of his lungs

"Junhoe shut up!!" Junhwan threw a pillow at Junhoe

"Hyung. Don't disrespect Freddie"

"Boy, I am not disrespecting Freddie, it is YOU. God you are too loud plus it is 10 pm, do you want the neighbour's to complain AGAIN?"

"Did you know I won the --"

"The Freddie song competition? Yes Junhoe I was there recording your performance. I have lived with you for 6 years what would I not know?" Jinhwan was annoyed by Junhoe singing every minute of the day. Sadly there's no way to switch off this 'speaker'

"Hey, you don't have to cut into my speech. Then did you remember them saying how great I was" Junhoe was clearly fishing for a compliment which Jinhwan was not interested to offer.

Jinhwan gives up while Junhoe continues to sing Queen's Bicycle Race. Jinhwan did what he could only do in this situation. Put on his noise cancelling headphones and watched the rest of his Orange is the New Black episodes. "God, I wish Junhoe gets married soon & leave me alone"

" _Gang"_? Jiwon reread that word a few times and chuckled in amusement. Gang? How old is this dude? Did he think Jiwon was a gang member like in the 80's? Jiwon shook his head at his luck for dealing with an old fogey. “Yo Jung Chanwoo!!” Jiwon hollered as he saw Jung Chanwoo exiting his classroom

“Hush Kim Jiwon! Wassup?” Jiwon threw his arm around Chanwoo’s shoulder and walked down the hallway shoulder to shoulder.

It was a sight to see as Jiwon is shorter than Chanwoo, the other students giggled as they pass by “Let’s get something to munch I need to talk, I feel like stabbing myself” Jiwon whispered in Chanwoo’s ear

“Eww Jiwon, ok fine, that is so disgusting. I am not gay as you” Chanwoo teased Jiwon and waited for Jiwon's reaction

“Dude, you wanna tell the whole school?" Jiwon hissed. 

Chanwoo immediately stiffened up. He forgot that the other students are unaware that Jiwon is gay. “Sorry Bro. I will be more careful next time. Let’s go to the cafeteria, I think they are serving chicken cutlets today. My treat. I genuinely forgot where we are. Damn I almost expose your gay ass"

“Your treat? It is free!!!” Jiwon laugh it off and all was well

~

“HE Fugging sent it to 69 instead of 39! Teenagers and their sexual innuendos, like this is so screwed up! There’s a 69 building here so what if the owner is dishonest and take it??” Junhoe was screaming over the phone. Poor Jinhwan had to hold his phone an arm’s length away. Junhoe is a loud man by default and him screaming could shatter anyone’s ear drums.

“Junhoe, listen… that poor boy explained, and he is trying to recover it. Didn’t you say you wouldn’t mind being the bigger person? He is just a poor boy, no one loves him, from a poor family”

“Hyung not the right time for a Queen reference. It is just the carelessness of this generation that is irking me, AND he kept sending me gifs. Like is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Chill,he said that he is trying to retrieve the item right. It is not like he poof into thin air. Let him redeem himself, plus he has other albums you wanted. Do not burn the bridge” Jinhwan always wonders why his cousin is so whiny. Is it because he is not getting laid enough? “I got to go, meeting starts soon. Please behave like the lawyer that you are. You make others feel better. Don’t let this affect the rest of your consults please”

“Fine. I cannot even sue him, it will be too childish to sue a student. God. I hope he really redeem himself”

“You wrote what? 69? Jiwon, when was the last time you get some action? I mean I understand if you typed it since 6 is on top of 3, but writing? Too far fetched” Chanwoo took a sip from his bottle of soda

“I don’t know what possessed me. Do you think I am not cursing myself as well?” Jiwon’ head has been laying on the table since the beginning of their lunch.

“‘Always check every letter, numerals and punctuation as it may lead to big mistakes don’t you say that all the time? It is weird that it does not apply to you” Chanwoo love teasing Jiwon. Jiwon has always been loved & the cool one. To see Jiwon being embarrass remind Chanwoo that Jiwon is mere mortal too. “Is he really old?? He keeps using words like youth and setting good example. Only my grandfather speaks like that” Chanwoo asked as he read their DM exchanges again. “

“I don’t know, I had no time to ask of his personal details since he has been so nagging since Day 1. Exhibit A: Nagging. Something only old men does. I don’t know Chanwoo. I should send him a gift. Not another of my album though, maybe I should purchase something for him as a peace offering” Jiwon snatched back his phone and scrolled e-Buy. Hope there is something that would make Junhoe-ssi forgive him for his mistake. Jiwon imagined his mum in Junhoe's shoes and he can perfectly picture how fuming mad she would be. _"Sorry Junhoe-ssi"_ Jiwon whispered to the wind .

Jiwon was furiously surfing the net looking for the most apt peace offering he could. He was now in the library, the one place Chanwoo would never enter to look for him. The school was now almost empty and he was one of the few last souls still in the library. His mind was bogged down by his recklessness, he barely could concentrate during his lessons. After the school bell rung, he dashed off to the library to continue his search for Junhoe-ssi gift. After what seems like eternity, Jiwon eyes went wide at the item his eyes was fixed on. "Eureka!" Jiwon exclaimed. Found it!! Junhoe -ssi would appreciate this.

Junhoe could not believe his eyes with the gift Jiwon purchased for him. He quickly texted Jinhwan to update him of the current development. "Hyung I know that tee. I have been contemplating to get it for a while and this boy is getting it for me? I mean I already low balled him for the album and now this?" Junhoe typed furiously

"What tee?" Although annoyed, jinhwan was curious.

"I will send you a pic... OK sent"

“Woah this is mad money for a student. You mentioned he was desperate for money, so this tee does not make sense at all. You sure he is a student?”

“His DP is of a tattooed ankle in a Converse high top. Must be, plus you saw the DM, he said he was heading to school. I assume he should be a delinquent acting out after his mum’s death. I am not judging but I do not want to be implicated if he ever gets caught” Junhoe needs his reputation to be squeaky clean. How could he represent his clients if he ever gets involved with a kid with bad reputation. “Then again, I DID NOT do anything wrong and I am screenshooting everything, this gift is his way of apologizing and I did not extort him for it. Yeah. I am clean” Junhoe was getting more comfortable with the idea now. He will just think of it that way. 

"You ready for the exams?" Chanwoo asked nonchalantly while sipping his milk

"I was born ready. I cannot stop feeling bad for Junhoe-ssi" Jiwon was not focusing well and he knew there was nothing else he could do about it yet it pains him to inconvenient someone.

"You just splurged on him. Chill dude. If he still makes a fuss, shove that tee up his a-"

"Chanwoo!! Language!" Jiwon shook his head at Chanwoo. His face was so angelic yet his mouth belongs to the trash

"Right! Like you never EVER cursed" Chanwoo gave Jiwon the stink eye

"School. Behave. Please" Jiwon believes in a wholesome image is important to put on when they are in school. After school, whatever Chanwoo wish to do is no longer of Jiwon's concern

"Yes Sir! So what else did he say?"

"Nothing" Jiwon dejectedly replied

"That means he is already cooled down and wants you to stop beating yourself up. Maybe he knows you have been hungry for a 69" Chanwoo giggles

"OH . MY . GOD you are so childish. Regardless, I hope he didn't badmouth me to his wife and children. Would be so embarrassing"

_BRINGGGGGGGG_

"Let's do this bro. After the exams, let's hang out" Jiwon invited Chanwoo for some fun after school. Chanwoo knew at that moment Jiwon needs to blow off steam. He was by far the nicest guy Chanwoo ever knew; his heart is always filled with pure intentions and he knew what seems like a small slip up like this, is gnawing Jiwon from within

Jiwon stood up and took a step away from the table they shared and gathered his belongings.

"Study group remember?" Chanwoo wonders how could Jiwon be so forgetful. Maybe that was how it happened. He forgot how the number 3 looks like.

"Oh shit!" Jiwon accidentally let out a curse

"LANGUAGE JIWON. SCHOOL" Chanwoo mocked Jiwon before he walked away laughing. If only Jiwon was Interested in girls, he would force his sister to marry him just so he can have Jiwon be related to him. That was how much he adores their friendship.

Junhoe fell asleep that night with confusion racing through his mind. He could not believe he was chatting casually with the boy whom made him livid earlier in the day. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he made a quick prayer for SurfBoy to be happy. The next day, Junhoe told Jinhwan of his and SurfBoy DM exchanges. Jinhwan stared at him with eyes so big, he looked like a comic character.

"Wait. You spent the night talking to the boy? I thought you hated him? Scammer? Con-artist? Irresponsible? Stupid?" Jinhwan was really surprised by the switch in emotions. Junhoe wasted so much of Jinhwan's time ranting about the 'most useless person Junhoe ever met' yet now they are exchanging good night greetings?

"He is a boy, motherless. Maybe that was why he was so distracted. He could have been missing her"

"So you cool with him now? I don't need to hate him for you?" Jinhwan has always been a loyal sidekick to Junhoe. They go way back, even during pre-school they were already inviting weird glances as they grew up. Everyone assumed they are a couple but they definitely weren't, they had to keep explaining they were cousins until one day Junhoe told Jinhwas to just stop defending themselves. They had nothing to hide and if these childish assholes could not deal that two male cousins can be this close, let them think whatever they want to.

Jinhwan is as straight as a ruler while Junhoe came out when they were 13. It made Jinhwan grew closer to Junhoe as he was Junhoe's protector against the narrow minded bullies. UNTIL Junhoe grew UP. He overtook Jinhwan, started to dabble in MMA & became a bad ass lawyer. That shut them up when they had their first school reunion. Jinhwan had his then ex-girlfriend in his arm and Junhoe was attracting both the males and females of their alma matar. Junhoe is a fine specimen of a man. Jinhwan has been low key envious of this little _brother_ of his. His height, his looks, his body and his career screams 'Top Dog'. Too many times when Jinhwan brought a date home and they swooned over Junhoe instead. It made Jinhwan relieved the Junhoe was not interested in the ladies. It made it three times harder to get a date when your best friend looks like Adonis.

"So we ok with lil surfboy? Then I can stop checking the bloody mail box for you?!" Jinhwan was sick of receiving reminder texts to check it. Every. 30. Minutes

"No. Still check it. He said we might still have a chance to get it. You may never know"

"We? Hmm. Look. It has been a while since you had a boyfriend but this DM situation, is just over the merchandises. He is a student for fug sake. Do you want to be labelled a sexual predator?"

"What? No. No. I think it is just me wanting to be a fatherly figure. Dude he have no parents" Junhoe shook his head hard at the ridiculous accusation. "I feel like I wanna be a foster parent to him. That is all. Not how you imagined it. You pervert! I got to go.. My secretary just beeped me. Bye Hyung. Pick up dinner and oh yes if possible the dry cleaning too. I will inform you if I can do it myself". As Junhoe left their shared apartment, Junhoe was convinced that fostering is good direction for him and SurfBoy

* * *

"You look like sh--" Chanwoo was shocked at Jiwon's apperance, dark circles and sunken face. It was as though he was a homeless man seeking shelter in their school. How late did Jiwon slept to achieve that look

"Chanwoo. Language. We are in school" Jiwon sighed. Chanwoo is the sweetest person yet it confuses Jiwon why he had a mouth is like a sixty year old trucker with road rage. "I slept really late, preparing for the exam and then checking in with Junhoe-ssi then-"

"Woah! That old geezer? After all the nagging and ripping you off for a tee that cost 8 times what he transferred you? Why?" Chanwoo was intrigued by the turn of events. He expected that old dude would have now drafted a viral tweet to shame Jiwon instead.

"Responsibility of a buyer who sent an item to the wrong address. I can't stop communicating with him. That is rude and my mum didn't bring me up like that"

"I would support you if he is rich and hot enough to be your sugar daddy but he is old, naggy and cheap. Why are you wasting time? That's just a huge eww and a big no-no. Set your standards higher Bro. Get some action please, you looking thirsty"

"Chanwoo!! Last warning! Language! School! " Jiwon knew no matter how many time he warns Chanwoo, Chanwoo will not stop being crude but he likes doing it, makes him feel like a Hyung to a little brother he wish he had.

Junhoe was smiling from ear to ear being pleased that he now have a Baby to look out for. His heart was filled with love he never felt before and he deduced this is how parents feels towards their children. He heard the door open and ran to Jinhwan "I have a baby!!!"

"Congrats? You adopted? You didn't tell me you were planning to" Jinhwan was getting more confused. Junhoe was getting way too unpredictable. 

"No! SurfBoy! I proposed to be his Daddy" Junhoe still beaming

"That sound sick! Junhoe what have you done? You have not even met him. What if he is a delinquent like you said? Junhoe it has only been a day or two!!" 

"It is fate Hyung. Trust me. I will be meeting him next week and of he is a normal boy, I will ask him to move in with us"

"You do you Junhoe. I don't wish to say 'I told you so' ever. I rather you go on the prowl and find someone to bang or something. Go to a bar, get drunk and have sex with a stranger. Trust me, you will forget about Surfboy and this whole Daddy and Baby shit. So messed up" Jinhwan do not wish to witness the aftermath of this whole ridiculous setup. Someone is going to jail and Jinhwan do not wish to be involved. Jinhwan stared at delirious Junhoe wondering what went wrong in his life. It was funny but he still have a duty to look out for Junhoe. Junhoe being physically bigger does not override the fact Jinhwan is still the elder. "Sleep on it Junhoe and give me your hp"

"No!" Junhoe stuck out his tongue at Jinhwan and went into his room looking at the DM waiting for any replies from his Baby.

Jinhwan shook his head as Junhoe's door closed. "Crazy mofo"

~

Days passed, texting back and worth was a part of their life now. It came to a stage where both will literally jolt in their seat whenever their hp beeps. Texting each other brings joy to their mundane life. As Junhoe and Jiwon basked in their new 'foster relationship', Chanwoo and Jinhwan gets more curious as the day passed. Silly grins plastered on their faces, handphones glued to their palms and ignoring their best friends became a new routing for Junhoe and Jiwon. 

The sun was shining brightly in the sky and this year's sports meet didn't seem as dreadful as the previous years. For the first time Jiwon felt excited for it. Even his biological dad never turn up for this but Junhoe-ssi would be. Jiwon checked his reflection again and again. He made sure he reserved a seat for Dad which was near the toilet so it will be easier for him to empty his bladder. He wanted Dad to be comfortable. _'How could would it be for Daddy being his age to wear a cool looking tee? The other parents would be so in awe'_ he thought to himself. Jiwon could not believe he was hoping for his dad to be the most coolest looking parent there. Jiwon ran a few laps around the stadium and he was fully aware all the female students was staring at him. Chanwoo always tease him of his appeal on the girls but Jiwon always dismissed it. Girls don't interest him and these girls didn't know he is gay. So it worked out.

 _'OMG look at him! So handsome'_ Jiwon overheard as he jogged past a group of girls. Jiwon flashed a smile at them and the girls overreacted by clutching their chest. He laughed at the sight and ran to Chanwoo "Yo!"

"So today is the day you meet your daddy? Talk about fuc--"

"CHANWOO THERE ARE OTHER PARENTS HERE!!"

"Yeah yeah language"

There was an announcement over the PA system for all parents to take a seat so the day can officially start. Daddy's seat was still empty. 'Guess he is still clearing some work back in the office thenthen' Jiwon thought to himself. He can't think out loud and risk Chanwoo making fun of him. Jiwon let out a huge sigh and joined in the others for a huddle

Jiwon was enjoying himself when he caught sight of someone shamelessly sitting on Daddy's chair _'WTF why would anyone sit on a chair which was already labelled with someone's name?'_ Jiwon stomped across the field to have a word with this shameless man. "Excuse Me Sir, I would appreciate it if you would find another seat. As you can see these seats are for parents. Plus there's labels so are you sure this is your seat?" Jiwon asked politely despite his impatient tone

"I am here to be a spectator for my son. So I AM a parent" The shameless parent replied haughtily

"Yes sir, but sitting in someone's seat will cause an elderly to sit somewhere further from the toilet which will cause a huge inconvenience. So please sit elsewhere" Jiwon was still trying to control his fury and his tone was getting harsher

"Who are you?!" Junhoe was slowly losing his patience

"I am a one of the lecturers here. So I am looking out for the comfort of my students' parents. Plus I have never seen you here ever. Please don't mind my hostility"

"For a lecturer you are sure not accommodating!" Junhoe have half his mind to immediately complain to the headmaster about this rudeness he is facing

"Sir, I reserved this seat for my Dad this why I am so annoyed. I am trying my best to be kind but my dad would have to walk around to find a new seat" Jiwon's words were dripping with a stern tone and he hopes this idiot would just move and leave the seat alone.

"What the hell are you talking about? This seat is mine. I cannot stand this rudeness. How can my son get educated here? By unreasonable lecturers like you" Junhoe crossed his arms

"Your seat?!! This is for my dad. And you sure aren't... Wait.. Junhoe-ssi?"

"Surfboy? Ba..by?"

"You are KJH? Daddy?" Jiwon was so confused. It seems as though a truck just hit him leaving his disorientated. Jiwon pulled Junhoe to an empty classroom "How are you this young??? How old are you?!" Jiwon was bewildered yet he can't take his eyes off from _Dad_ \- this stranger

"Me?? How old are YOU? This is fucked up shit" Junhoe's eyes was focusing on Jiwon's brown eyes

"Me? I am 30" Jiwon felt like a kid being asked for his ID to buy booze. How dare this guy ask him of his age!

"I am 28?? I thought you were 17! Your DMs was misleading and why did you call me DADDY?" Junhoe still couldn't peel his eyes away from Jiwon's face

"You DM like a 60 year old ahjussi and you are blaming my teen like way of conversing? I am surrounded by them and social media is an alter ego. I thought you knew I am an educator! I kept saying I have classes!" 

"THAT WAS WHY I THOUGHT YOU WERE A STUDENT" as embarrassed as Junhoe were in this situation it was too funny. AN image of a laughing Jinhwan flashed through his mind

"I went along because I swear you talk like someone double your age. You sound like an old dude waiting for pension. And isn't Jinhwan your son?"

"No. Jinhwan is my cousin. He lives with me but yes I agree, he acts his age and I am like way too rigid. What is happening. Why is this happening?" Junhoe turn away from Jiwon to organize his thoughts.

"Why do we always start on the wrong foot?" Jiwon laughed this time. Two adults who cannot seem to get things right. Such a simple thing yet we fumbled it so bad.

"I dunno. So Chanwoo is..."

"A lecturer too albeit the potty mouth. I always have to remind him so students won't hear him"

"The late nights going through exam notes?"

"I provide to the students"

Junhoe finally laughed and sat on the table across Surfboy. "What's your name. I just realised I kept calling you erm.. either surfboy with Jinhwan or..."

"Baby" Jiwon completed his sentence. "Kim Jiwon. Lecturer."

"Koo Junhoe. Lawyer" The room went silent.

They sat across each other unable to take their eyes away from the other. "So.. do you have a girlfriend Jiwon? What will she say about this situation. OMG and Busan" Junhoe slapped his forehead over the ludacrisy. "

"Sorry to disappointment you. Your 'son' is gay" Jiwon shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Fuck" Junhoe cursed under his breath. "Was this why I was drawn to you?"

"What do you mean? I am lost here. You wanted to be a foster dad to a gay child??" Jiwon raised his eyebrow

"No silly. I am gay too!" As the words escaped his lips, he blushed

Jiwon moved forward and took Junhoe's hand in his. "Look Junhoe-ssi.. wait. I am older. Look Junhoe. This shouldn't be embarrassing. It was just a case of a mistaken address and identity. I do not mind if we keep in touch and even proceed with the planned Busan trip"

"You sure?" Junhoe was sure his face was now as red as a beetroot

"Yeah. I mean this is just our story and it started funny that is all but I have to admit it will be funny for years to come" Junhoe laughed in agreement and his eyes twinkled in delight. Jiwon then whipered,"But there have to be changes around here" Jiwon took a step closer to Junhoe. Too close if I might add. "From now on, YOU call me Daddy and YOU will be my baby. Deal?"

Junhoe swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"So if you agree" Jiwon's lip was a few millimetres away from Junhoe's ".. kiss Daddy now"

"Yes Daddy" Junhoe leaned in and sealed the deal with a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was inspired with what happened with one of my GO buyer @HancraftedBIN and she was nice to me throughout the whole thing. I still feel bad over it but i made up to her already. Now that is is over it seems hilarious, but as a seller you do not wish your buyers to ever lose trust in you. Thank God it was all settled


End file.
